


December 26, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The Smallville creature found me near one of the trees,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before he winced.





	December 26, 2003

I never created DC.

''The Smallville creature found me near one of the trees,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before he winced from a creature scratching him repeatedly.

THE END


End file.
